


Small Town Creeps

by D4_littlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Au-everybody is in HS, Lots of Cursing, Multi, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D4_littlered/pseuds/D4_littlered
Summary: "I'm sorry. Jerry, was it? Yeah, I don't know who you think I am, or whatever, but I think it's time for me to head out now," I turned to do just that. Muttering about insane small town kooks when I bump into a very tall, darkened, handsom... creeper who wont let me leave.





	Small Town Creeps

The grouping close me off, as if to say, "you don't belong here." Their eyes are cold and show no mercy. I am alone with no way home. The day is only halfway done and leaving is not an option. To run away would be weak, brand me a coward. Sitting at an empty table, I glance around. 

It's there that I see the face from my dreams. No, not from my dreams. It's as if my soul knows his face and everything about him. My whole body and spirit yearn for him. I break my stare and shake my head to notice that I'm leaning towards the general direction of this dude I don't actually know.

What was I thinking? "soul yearning for him," I dont know anything about this guy. I just barely moved to this stupid little town a week ago. Not to mention I've never been to this lame ass school till today. How could my soul know him? It's absolutely ridiculous, I'm probably just tired as shit. 

I mean, it isnt't like I don't want to know the adonis sitting across the room from me. Dude was seriously, melt your panties with out looking hot. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered Mr. Broody dark eyebrows that have their own way of comunication. I would especially remember those bright soul invading eyes that are an impossibly beautiful shade of green. Not to mention his dark, almost black, fuck me, hair he had going that matched just perfectly with his adorable little leather jacket and possible serial killer demeanor.

But again, never seen the seriously intimidating, god like creature sitting at the front of the classroom from me. Quite frankly I'm just suprised to find out sex gods even go to school, let alone fourth period advanced science. Just super casually sitting there by test tubes and burners and shit. Glaring at people as they come in as if they've personally offended him or something. 

Honestly though, I'm probably just exhausted and jumpy after this move. Plus I didnt really sleep well last night.That's probably it. Yeah, I always get set a little off center after every move. Especially this one for some reason. It was an exceptionally larger conundrum in the fact that this is the millionth time I've moved in this past year alone. 

I went from living in this wicked cool pent house in the city with my dad, to this hella lame, small town creeperville. Seriously, this whole town gives me the strongest hebbie jebbies of all time. It's way too quiet and I keep expecting there to be some murder happening in the shadows around every corner. The overcast I could deal with because the sun and I dont have the best of relationships, what with him burning me all the fucking time and giving me freckles and shit. I could deal with all the oddly attractive people walking around, but I can't stand the fact that those stupidly sttractive people are shutting me out just because I had a bad morning and decided to go with the classy drug dealer look today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, I'm kind of new to this whole writting business. So any and all help with my story would be pretty boss and very much appreciated. Seriously, let me know what you think or if I should even keep going with this. Idk.


End file.
